


Any Mother's Son

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of a young Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the fastest I've ever completed anything.


End file.
